


Miraculous Ink

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Established Relationship, F/F, Families of Choice, Femslash February, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: Alya Césaire really needs a job. When she mentions this to her université friend Juleka, the goth girl recommends an up-and-coming tattoo parlor that her friends run,Miraculous, that needs a new secretary.Getting the job was easy, handling her coworkers odd schedules and secrets is much harder. Not to mention her growing attraction to her boss, Marinette, and her coworker, Lila.At the same time, Paris's heroes are struggling more than ever with Hawk Moth and Alya finds an odd octagonal box in her room.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> if all goes to plan, i will update this story every wednesday and monday this month. 
> 
> i have to thank [Cassivell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassivell/pseuds/Cassivell/), who was kind enough to beta this story for me and for encouraging me with my writing. any mistakes found are mine! 
> 
> on a side note, this is an au where alya never went to collège françoise dupont and only knows juleka bc they go to université together and once had to partner up for a class.

Alya walked into  _ Miraculous,  _ forcing a confident smile onto her face. She really needed this job. 

Hopefully Juleka had kept her promise and put in a good word with the owners. 

Her first thought when she walked in the store was that it smelled clean, but not like chemicals; at least not overwhelmingly so.

It was a gorgeous store, not huge but compact and long. The entire front wall, the one facing the street, was made of roof to floor window panes and it kept the front of the store brightly lit. The back of the store, where the sunlight couldn’t quite reach, was illuminated by fluorescent lights. There were pictures all over the walls, showcasing different kinds of artworks and different tattoos.  

“Who are you?” a voice asked. Alya turned in the direction of it before freezing, her mouth drying. In front of her was one of the most gorgeous women she had ever seen. She was sitting on top of the desk, next to a cash register and a laptop; the glossy black shorts and leather ankle boots she was wearing drew attention to her muscular, olive-toned legs. Her mahogany hair had been pulled away from her narrow face and into a perfectly-formed bun. A sly smirk had spread her lightly glossed lips. 

Holy shit, Alya was way too gay for this shit. 

“I’m Alya Césaire?” she forced out. “I have an interview with the owners today?” Why had she ended each of those sentences with a question mark?

Gorgeous girl smirked. “Oh, so you’re the girl Juleka suggested to replace me. I’m Lila, by the way.” 

Alya responded with a fleeting, nervous smile. “Yeah?” 

Lila laughed, a throaty sound. “I’ll go get Rin and Dri. You go ahead and sit down,  _ bella.”  _

Alya immediately did so, unable to stop herself from glancing down at Lila’s ass as she walked off. It was just as amazing as the rest of her. 

When Lila came back a few moments later, she was accompanied by two people who managed to, somehow, be even more gorgeous than she was. 

The woman stood about the same height as Alya. She was pale with the prettiest blue eyes Alya had ever seen, sharp wings complimenting them. Her blue-black hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail and she apparently wanted to murder someone because was wearing a pink crop top that showed off a killer set of abs and a white skirt that drew attention to her toned thighs. A tattoo of a cluster of ladybugs forming a star was on her collarbone. 

The man standing next to her was model handsome and at least six feet tall. He had artfully tousled blonde hair and sun-kissed sin, his bright green eyes alight with mischief. Like the two women, he knew how to dress too, clad in a sinfully tight black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that clung to his thighs; he had a tattoo of a black cat curled into a heart-shaped ball on his bicep. 

Motherfucker, how was Alya’s incredibly bisexual ass supposed to handle working in a place with this many ridiculously attractive people? Also, she now felt way overdressed in her white button-up blouse, black slacks, and matching pumps. 

The black-haired woman smiled at Alya as Lila went over to lounge in the revolving chair that had been behind the desk she had been previously sitting on. “Hello,” she said. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of the owner’s of  _ Miraculous.  _ Lila said you are Alya Césaire; you're Juleka’s classmate who was looking for a job, right?”

Alya nodded wordlessly and Marinette’s smile grew. “This is Adrien, the other owner of the store. We’ll be using the office at the back of the store for the interview, is that okay?” 

“Yes, of course,” Alya said, her voice a bit hoarse. 

Adrien and Marinette grinned at her before Marinette turned to Lila. “You’re in charge of the store during the interview, ‘La. If anyone comes in for a walk in, tell them we can’t today and schedule a session for later this week.” 

Lila gave Marinette a lazy salute. “You got it, Rin. Have fun.” 

Marinette winked at Lila, causing Adrien to laugh and Alya to blush before they walked to the back office. When they got to the room, Marinette and Adrien sat behind a large desk, side by side. Alya sat in one of the cushy black chairs across them. 

Marinette smiled kindly at her. “Okay, let’s start with the basics….” 

The interview wasn’t any different from the ones Alya was used to. All the questions were professional and succinct, though Alya wouldn’t deny that she was laughing more than usual. 

At the end of it, Marinette beamed at Alya. “Adrien and I are going to go talk in the other room, okay? We’ll be right back.” 

“Okay,” Alya said, her smile only having a tinge of nerves in it. She clasped hands and rested them on her lap. As she waited for Marinette and Adrien to return, she sat there, her hands clasped and her head down. She needed to just keep thinking about the positives. Like, the fact that both of the bosses seemed to like her and she definitely liked them. 

It wasn’t long before they returned, Marinette beaming. “We’ve decided that you got the job!” she exclaimed with a bright smile. “With Lila finally finishing her apprenticeship and about to become one of our artists, we really need a new secretary/cashier and you seem perfect for the decision.” 

Alya felt her body physically slump as it released all the tension she had been holding since they left the room was released. “Oh, thank goodness,” she said before standing up and grasping Marinette’s outstretched hand and shaking it before turning to do the same with Adrien. “Thank you so much for the job!” she said. “Um, I have a question?”  
  
“Of course!” Marinette chirped. “Ask away.” 

“Is there a dress code here?” 

Marinette snorted. “No,” she said, looking down at her own lithe body. “There isn’t. We’re actually incredibly lax here and we want you to be comfortable. Tattoos, piercings, and dyed hair are all fine - though any inappropriate tattoos must be covered while you’re working. Don’t worry, though, Adrien will provide you with the concealer you might need from that.” 

“Oh good,” Alya said. “My tattoos are all appropriate, it’s fine. I was just planning to dye my hair this weekend but I wanted to make sure I could do so and keep this job. 

Adrien chuckled. “Yeah, you’re fine. You start on Monday at noon, does that sound good for you?” 

“Perfect!” Alya said as she began to leave the room and head out of the store. “I’ll see you on Monday then.” 

“See you Monday!” they chorused at her. 

When she walked by Lila, the brunette winked at her. “Congrats,” she said. “I’ll be seeing you around, newbie.” 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya arrives at _Miraculous_ for her first day of work and finds her bosses and coworker not there because they were delayed by an Akuma attack. Sabrina Rancomprix is there to help her learn to use the computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!! a second chapter!!! it's a fucking miracle and it's all bc of the marvelous [Cassivell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassivell/pseuds/Cassivell/), who's an amazing beta and an absolute saint for dealing with my procrastinating bullshit.

Alya was about to head to  _ Miraculous  _ and, damn, was she excited. She had gotten her hair done on Saturday, it was a crimson-red and cut into an asymmetrical bob; she had also spent the last hour doing her makeup to make sure it was perfect. Normally she wouldn’t bothered with makeup but she felt that her first day at a cool new job was a good day to show off her impeccable winged eyeliner and her contour skill. She wanted to look perfect, she wanted to show she was as gorgeous as her co workers.

As she was on her way to work, her phone pinged and she pulled it out of her pocket so she could glance down at it. There was a notification from the Ladyblog about a new Akuma. A familiar sense of feverishness filled her as she prepared to drive in the direction her blog said it was before she realized if she went now she’d be late to work. 

It would probably be better if she wasn’t late on her first day. 

Cursing effusively, she shoved her phone back in her pocket and, not nearly as pumped as she had been, she continued in the direction of her job. Hopefully today would go well and she wouldn’t regret this. 

Once she arrived, she found the store almost empty; the only occupant, a tiny redhead, was sitting behind the desk that was to become hers. She was staring at her phone and sipping something from a thermos. “Um, hello?” 

The redhead looked up and smiled at Alya. “Ah, you must be Alya? I’m here because Marinette called me in to tell you that there would be a delay with her, Adrien, and Lila. An akuma is making getting here impossible for them right now.” 

“Oh,” Alya said, somewhat disappointed. At this point, basically all of her excitement for the day was gone. “That’s...okay, so what will I be doing as we wait for them? Also, what’s your name?”   
  
The woman brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. “Oh,” she said. “I’m Sabrina. Marinette asked me to help you get set up on the computer system. Come and sit next to me and I’ll show you what to do.” 

Alya acquiesced and focused all of her attention on Sabrina, forcing herself to ignore the fact that her body was buzzing to go and tape the fight between the Miraculous Wielders and Papillon’s Akuma. 

It was good that she focused her attention on Sabrina’s instructions though, because the system was a little more complicated than what she was used to. Not much more, but enough that if she had allowed her attention to drift too much she definitely would’ve missed something important. 

Alya had been at the store for about half an hour when the door opened and Marinette, Adrien, Lila, and an arrogant-looking blonde came in. The blonde was several inches shorter than Marinette and had calculating icy blue eyes. She looked around and her gaze skipped right over Alya to focus on Sabrina. 

“Everything’s cleared up, Sabrina. Are you ready to go?” she asked. 

Sabrina beamed at her and began to gather her stuff, shoving it all into her bag. “Of course, Chloé!” she exclaimed as she headed over to the blonde’s side. She sent Alya a quick smile. “Bye, Alya. It was a pleasure to meet you!” 

“The pleasure was all mine,” Alya said before turning her focus to Marinette. 

She was as mind blowingly gorgeous as the last time Alya had seen her, this time wearing a sleeveless coral turtleneck that drew all of Alya’s attention to her ridiculous biceps. Marinette was incredibly in shape and honestly? Alya was more into it than she thought she’d be. 

“Hi guys,” she said with a grin, not taking her attention away from Marinette until Lila appeared in front of her, grinning. 

“Alya!” she exclaimed. “I fucking  _ love  _ your hair, girl. That is such a flattering shade of red!” 

Alya blinked before turning her attention fully to Lila. “Thanks!” she said. “I like your lipstick.” She really did too; Lila was wearing a very flattering shade of light purple lipstick that went well with her skin tone. 

Lila beamed at her. “Thank you,  _ bella,”  _ she said. 

Marinette laughed. “Sorry to interrupt this, frankly, adorable compliment session, but I have a couple of questions for Alya. Lila, you go help Adrien make sure everything is ready.” Lila rolled her eyes but acquiesced. 

Marinette moved so she was behind Alya and bent over, making it so her loose hair brushed against Alya’s neck. Alya stiffened at the body warmth and vague scent of lavender that emanated off of her. “So, what all did Sabrina show you?” she asked. 

Alya grinned and started babbling away about all the programs she’d been taught how to use by Sabrina in the thirty-ish minutes it had taken for Marinette, Adrien, and Lila to show up with their friend - what was her name? 

“Hey, Marinette, what was that girl’s name who you came in with today?”   
  
Marinette blinked at her. “Hm?” she asked before startling. “Oh! Sorry, I’m a little out of it, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. We came in with Chloé Bourgeois, The Mayor’s Daughter.” Marinette said those words like a title; she sounded a bit snide but mostly fond. “She’s Adrien’s best friend from childhood. I’ve known her since école élémentaire, but we didn’t become friends until lycée. She’s kinda abrasive, but you’ll get used to her, I promise.” 

Alya didn't exactly like the way Marinette seemed obligated to defend this Chloé Bourgeois. “Well, I’ll do my best not to judge her.” 

“Good,” Lila said as she walked over and sat on Alya’s desk, crossing her legs and bringing attention to her sculpted thighs under a pleated miniskirt. Holy crap, was she  _ trying  _ to give Alya a conniption? What was this place, a conspiracy to make her even more gay than she already was? “Because Chloé’s around all the goddamn time, to my great displeasure.”   
  
She displayed exactly how displeased she was by this turn of events by scowling at Marinette. The only response she got was a bright, warm laugh and a fond eye roll. Marinette turned to back to Alya. “Lila here thinks of herself as Chloé’s archnemesis in some ways.” 

Lila hissed at her and jumped off the desk, huffing away without saying goodbye. 

Alya allowed herself a brief moment of watching her walk away before she turned back to Marinette. “Is Lila normally like that?” she asked. Marinette giggled and nodded, running her fingers through her loose locks. 

“Yeah,” she said. “She’s a total drama queen. You learn to love her though.” 

Alya didn’t need any convincing that she would learn to love Lila. She could kind of see it already, even if she was much more likely to fall for Marinette. 

Fuck, she needed to remember the cardinal rule: never fall for a straight girl. It was obvious that Marinette and Adrien were together and had been for awhile. She had no chance and shouldn’t act like she did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that was kind of a filler chapter. there's gonna be more dialogue and action in chap 2, i promise! speaking of chap 2, i'm almost 600 words into it (yay me!) and it should definitely be ready by wednesday. 
> 
> thank y'all for all the love you've given this story! you guys are part of the reason i write <3


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so, _so_ sorry this is late, i got sick yesterday and never got around to posting it. the response to this has been great and i love y'all  <3 
> 
> on a side note, this is probably the longest chapter i've ever written in the shortest amount of time so go me!! 
> 
> as always, thanks to [Cassivell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassivell/pseuds/Cassivell/) for beta'ing this mess <3

Alya had been working at  _ Miraculous  _ for a few weeks with little drama. Adrien and Marinette were amazing bosses and she and Lila had bonded way more than she’d thought they would. Lila had a wicked sense of humor and was usually found sitting on Alya’s desk when she wasn’t doing pieces. 

In fact, she was doing so now. It was still early afternoon and they hadn’t been too busy so she and Alya had some much-coveted free time. In the middle of a discussion about a tattoo Alya was considering getting, Alya finally asked the question that had been plaguing her since she first met her bosses. 

“So, how long have Marinette and Adrien been dating?” she asked. 

Lila froze and stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter. “Marinette and, and  _ Adrien?  _ My god, Alya, they broke up ages ago! Adrien’s dating Nino, a musician and - ” 

“Wait, wait, Nino  _ Lahiffe?”  _ Alya demanded. 

Lila blinked at her. “You know him?” 

“Holy shit, who doesn’t? He’s the best new DJ on the scene! I was lucky enough to actually see one of his gigs because of a mutual friend.” 

Lila leaned forward, bringing Alya’s attention to her cleavage for a moment before she snapped her gaze back to Lila’s eyes. “Who’s the friend?” she asked. 

“Um, Nathanaël Kurtzberg was his name, I think?” Alya said, a little hesitant. She was pretty sure that was his surname, at least. 

“No fucking way, you know Nath?” Lila exclaimed. “How’d you guys meet? You know, he and Rin are pretty close.” 

“I didn’t know that,” Alya said before biting her lip, considering for a minute. “Oh! I used to date his girlfriend - she and I are still pretty close.” She shook her head. “I cannot believe Adrien is dating Nino Lahiffe.” 

Lila shrugged. “I mean, Nino went to school with us. You know we all went to Collège Françoise Dupont?” 

Alya barked a laugh. “Yeah, it seems that everyone I know went there. Manman almost sent me when we moved here in 2ème, but - you know. Life.” 

Lila flicked a couple of strands of dark hair out of her face and nodded, a strange gleam in her eyes. “Yeah,” she said. “We’ve all been there.”   
  
Alya sighed. “I’ll be honest, manman decided not to send me there because of all the akuma.” Her jaw tensed and she glanced away. “Not that it helped.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Alya turned back to Lila and sent her a tight smile. “I got akumatized anyway. You’ve heard of the Ladyblog, right?” 

Lila’s eyebrows furrowed. “Of course. Who hasn't?” 

Alya snorted. “Well, I’m the founder. I got frustrated because I couldn’t figure out Ladybug’s identity. I was, uh, Lady Wifi.” 

Lila closed her eyes for a brief second before reopening them and laughing wryly, shaking her head. “Alya, it’s fine. Most of the people I know have been akumatized, in fact Dri and Rin are the only two kids in our collège class who haven't been.” 

Alya couldn’t say she was shocked. Adrien and Marinette definitely seemed the type to manage and avoid Papillon’s cruelty. “If it’s not too personal, can I ask who you were?” 

Lila breathed in sharply through her nose. “I was Volpina,” she admitted. “Not the proudest moments of my life.” 

Alya’s eyes widened. Volpina had been Papillon’s first recurring akuma, the first one to show up time and time again. She had only disappeared three years ago. “Oh, wow,” Alya whispered. 

Lila shook her head and laughed, a sharp and self-deprecating sound. “Yeah, I really hated Ladybug for awhile, I don’t anymore of course. I was just a very angry child and Paris and our heroes suffered the brunt of that anger.” She was staring down at her lap, her usually proud shoulders slumped. 

Alya reached forward to tap on her knee. “Hey,” she said. “Like you said, it’s not our fault what that dickwad did to us. All of the shit that’s happened to Paris is Papillon’s fault and The Miraculous Wielders are doing their best to stop him.” 

Lila laughed, thick and wet, glancing up and allowing Alya a moment to glimpse the tears that clung to her long lashes before she furiously blinked them away. “Thanks, Al. That actually made me feel better.” She wrinkled her nose. “Ugh, we need a better name for Paris’s heroes than ‘The Miraculous Wielders’.” 

Alya snorted a laugh and shook her head, a lopsided smile playing on her lips. “You’re not the first person to say that. Paonne Bleu tells me so every time I try to interview her, before flying away.” 

Marinette chose this moment to pop up. “Hey guys!” she said, beaming at them. “What are you talking about.” 

Lila’s shoulders were shaking with barely suppressed laughter and her lips kept twitching. Alya, confused about what Lila found so hilarious, shrugged and turned to Marinette so she could answer. “The Miraculous Wielders,” she said. 

Marinette tilted her head to the side, glancing at Lila. “Why?” she asked. 

Alya shrugged. “I’m the founder of the Ladyblog.” 

Marinette froze where she stood, her huge eyes widening. “Wh - what?” she whispered, a tenseness to her expression that Alya had yet to see in the three weeks she had been working for her. 

Alya crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back in her chair. “I run the Ladyblog,” she reiterated. “I’ve run it since it’s founding.” 

Marinette started chewing on her full lower lip. “Oh, wow,” she said, a little faster than normal. “That’s really cool!” 

Alya arched an eyebrow. “Is there something wrong with that?” she asked. “Do you have a problem with me running the Ladyblog?” 

Marinette raised her hands in the air and took a step back. “Of course not! I was just surprised.” 

Alya hummed and looked away. 

What did Marinette have against her blog. 

...

After two months of working at  _ Miraculous, _ Alya had learned a lot of things, like: 

  1. Marinette didn’t like talking about Paris’s heroes, ever (she’d get extremely awkward whenever the topic was brought up) 
  2. Adrien was a Pun Master™ 
  3. Lila was a straight-up bitch in the mornings and refused to act like a respectable member of society without at least three cups of coffee in her system 
  4. Nino Lahiffe may be talented as fuck, but he was also a huge dork and head-over-heels for Adrien 
  5. Lila’s hatred for Chloé made total sense because Chloé could be a huge bitch 
  6. Marinette somehow managed to be unfairly attractive no matter the time, even when she was so exhausted she could barely stand (this was also true for Adrien and Lila) 
  7. Alya kind of really loved it here. 



 

Alya had never fit into a group as seamlessly as she had this one. She had begun to think of each of the people she worked with as her best friends. She found each of their personalities incredibly appealing in their own way. 

The problem was that she had ended up falling for Marinette  _ and  _ Lila. 

How could she not? They were both ridiculously attractive, ridiculously nice, and ridiculously...them. 

It was kind of unfair. 

Alya ignored her feelings by doing what she always did; she focused on her grades, her job, and her blog. She was constantly at her desk in  _ Miraculous,  _ doing the third one, when Nino walked up to her and leaned his elbow next to her monitor. “Hey Als,” he said. “What are you up to?” 

Alya didn’t look up from the screen and her fingers didn’t stop flying across the keyboard. “I’m working on the next article for the Ladyblog. It’s an updated listed of all the akuma sightings, an attempt to triangulate Papillon’s location through where he chooses his akuma.” 

Nino leaned forward so both of his arms pressed against the desk and he could get a better look at the screen. “Holy crap, Alya, that’s really impressive! Do you have any potential locations?” 

Alya snorted and slammed the ENTER button before reclining in her seat and crossing her arms, a scowl emerging on her features. “Yeah,” she said. “The program keeps fucking suggesting the Agreste mansion, which makes no sense!” 

“I don’t know,” Nino said snorting derisively, “Gabriel Agreste is definitely evil enough to be Papillon.” 

Alya turned to Nino, her features softening. “Is he really that bad?” 

Nino grunted, his fists clenching. “Yeah,” he grunted. “Gabriel’s a fucking dick. He treats Adrien like shit and just...ugh! I hate the dude, I swear.” 

Alya reached out and gingerly wrapped her hand around his wrist. “Hey, I get it. Adrien’s ridiculously sweet and I love him too. I’d hate to see him in the position you’re describing, he deserves better.” 

Nino breathed a quiet laugh as he visibly calmed. “Yeah, man, he does. Thanks for listening, Als.” 

Alya huffed and waved her hand. “Don’t mention it. Anyways, there’s no way it could be M. Agreste, remember when he got attacked by Jackady on live television? Actually...weren’t you there?”   
  
Nino snorted a laugh. “Yeah, that was great. I mean, it was terrifying because it was an akuma and all, but still hilarious.” 

Alya groaned and buried her face in her hands. “I just wanna help Ladybug and Chat Noir!” she yelled, the sound only a little muffled. She peeked up at Nino through her fingers, her hazel eyes radiating misery. “Papillon has been attacking us for over a decade and they haven’t managed to take him down, even with Paonne Bleu, Jade Turtle, and Queen Bee helping them! And I just wish I could do something other than be  _ fucking  _ useless!” 

“Hey, hey! Als, you’re not useless! Seriously, you’ve done so much to help them. The information you give freely on the Ladyblog, especially the safety tips for civilians and the theories about them and about Papillion have been...must have been incredibly useful for them!” Nino exclaimed, reaching forward to grasp Alya’s shoulders and make her sit up straight. 

Alya forced herself to calm down, shaking her head ruefully. “Shit, I’m acting really unprofessionally right now,” she said, making a face. “I need a break from the ‘blog, at least for the rest of my shift. I probably shouldn’t even be working on this here, huh?” 

Nino smiled at her, gripping her shoulders one last time before letting go. “It’s cool, dude. But, yeah, maybe you should chill a bit.” 

Alya blew a raspberry, making Nino burst into laughter. “I don’t  _ chill,”  _ she said. “I am remarkably unchill and like it that way.” Nino rolled his eyes at her and attempted to repress a smile, but didn’t argue. 

“Hey, babe?” Adrien yelled from the office. “I’m taking a break, ready to go to lunch?” 

Nino grinned, his heart eyes emerging as he stood up straight and headed to the back. “Yeah, I’m coming!” As he passed by her, he ruffled Alya’s hair. “See you later, Als. You coming to my show tonight.” 

Alya glared at him as she fixed her hair. “Of course I’m going! Lila’s picking me up around eight.” 

“Sweet, see you then,” Nino said, shooting her finger guns. She sent him an unimpressed look before returning her attention to her computer, saving her post and exiting out of the Ladyblog’s page. Marinette chose that moment to bound across the store and stop next to her. 

“Hey, Alya!” she said, grinning. “A friend of mine’s coming in to get a tattoo done. When she gets here can you send her directly to me? Her name’s  Mylène Haprèle!” 

Alya nodded. “Of course. When’ll she get here?” 

“An hour or so,” Marinette said, shrugging. She leaned down and engulfed Alya in a quick hug. “Thanks Alya, you’re the best!” She pulled away, leaving Alya slightly dazed. Alya didn’t even bother to try and  _ not  _ stare at Marinette’s ass in her tight jeans as she walked away. 

“Rin has a cute little ass, doesn’t she?” Lila asked as she sat down on the desk and handed Alya a water. She winked and gestured at the water. “Because you’re so thirsty.” 

Alya made an indignant sound and slapped at Lila’s bare leg. “Shut the fuck up!” she said in a sharp whisper. 

Lila giggled before she leaned in and breathed into Alya’s ear, “It feels even better than it looks.” She then jumped off the desk and wandered off, leaving Alya frozen at her seat, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. 

“Wait, what?” she yelled at Lila. 

Her only answer was an echoing laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you guys like! feel free to come and scream at me at my main blog [tumblr](http://nonbinarydereknurse.tumblr.com/) or my miraculous ladybug [sideblog](http://queenbourgeois.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> let's have a good femslash february!


End file.
